


Шкатулка с секретом

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Выстрел из-за угла, смерть, подступающая все ближе с каждым мучительным вдохом… Есть ли надежда для обреченного?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Шкатулка с секретом

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Куколкой Последней Надежды» В. Ю. Панова

Тесные улочки предместья остались позади. Дома неохотно расступились, и Арно поравнялся с Валентином. Лиловый эскорт отстал на пару корпусов, оставляя офицеров наедине. Хорошенькие горожанки бросали на молодых людей кокетливые взгляды, но, к их досаде и к отчаянию их матушек, они пропадали впустую. Двое увлеклись беседой: Валентин с легкой улыбкой слушал Арно, а тот, придерживая поводья левой рукой и увлеченно жестикулируя правой, излагал историю подробно и в лицах. Мориски шли голова в голову. Умница Кан не своевольничал, выпрашивая пробежку, и степенно вышагивал справа от Соберано. 

Кавалькада направлялась к дому, занимаемому Приддом. Всадники почти миновали узкий отнорок, темный из-за сомкнувшихся над ним крыш, когда грянул выстрел. Арно швырнуло на шею захрапевшему Кану. Эскорт пришпорил коней, смыкаясь вокруг офицеров. Арно, силясь втолкнуть воздух в стиснутую раскаленными обручами грудь, испуганно глядел в мертвенно-бледное лицо Валентина и пытался спросить: "Ты не ранен?". Но слова булькали в горле, пузырились на губах. А потом в спину ударила боль, и Арно, выпустив гриву Кана из судорожной хватки, едва не сполз на землю. Валентин вцепился ему в локти. Арно захлебнулся воздухом, сглотнул вязкую, соленую слюну, от которой затошнило еще сильнее, закашлялся, чувствуя, как что-то рвется в груди, и наконец выдохнул:

— Дерни… сильнее… я перевалюсь… к тебе.

Он никогда не подумал бы, что одна сторона тела может разом и неметь, и болеть так, будто ее гложут закатные твари. Соберано не обрадовался добавочной ноше, прижал уши, затрепетал ноздрями на густой запах крови, но стоял не шелохнувшись. 

Арно окутала серая пелена, сквозь которую болезненно яркими, четкими картинками прорывался мир. Взмах ресниц — тьма — и Арно бездумно провожает взглядом окровавленный платок, и его губы помнят мягкость батиста и горечь полыни. Красный туман перед глазами — взмах ресниц — забытье отступает — взгляд утыкается в шею Валентина. Странно, воздуха не хватает Арно, а в беспорядке шейный платок педантичного Придда, словно тот рвал его, высвобождая горло. Взмах ресниц — и Арно больше всего на свете хочется отогреть холодный кончик носа, ткнуться им в оголенную шею, ловя тепло и биение чужой жизни. Спину жгло, огненные ручейки растекались, опаляя ребра, прожигали бок, перебирались на грудь, уползали к животу, наполняя нутро обжигающим колючим холодом. С каждым вздохом в грудь всаживали и проворачивали зазубренное лезвие ножа, с каждым выдохом издевательски медленно тянули его наружу. Вмиг промокшая сорочка противно липла к телу, вызывая озноб. Арно было одновременно жарко и холодно, он жался к Валентину в поисках опоры и постоянства. Огромным усилием он опустил глаза, ожидая увидеть развороченную выстрелом грудь, но мундир был цел и чист. Снова моргнув, он прохрипел:

— Почему… в спину… словно труса? Лучше в живот, как… отца…

Его шепот был еле слышен, но Валентин разобрал слова и отрубил:

— Не лучше! Береги дыхание. 

Даже в пору их непримиримого соперничества, в пылу пикировок Арно не слышал, чтобы голос Валентина скрежетал, как металл по кости.

— Слушаюсь… полковник… 

Последнее слово осталось за ним. Пасмурный день запульсировал, заклубился сизыми сумерками, засверкал искрами резкого, неприятного глазам света. Сквозь мглу проступали и тут же растворялись отдельные детали — алая линия на скуле Валентина, взъерошенная грива Соберано… Арно хотел ее пригладить, но почему-то не мог дотянуться, даже приподнять руку – пальцы, слабо подергиваясь, перебирали воздух. Голоса звучали гулко и протяжно, как из-под воды, слова рассыпались пригоршней серых камней: каждый норовил ускакать в свою сторону и за всеми было не уследить. Арно то проваливался в беспамятство, то выплывал в зыбкую явь, почти не замечая бешеной скачки по извилистым улочкам. Для него время измерялось жестокими укусами боли, а расстояние — передышками между приступами дурноты. Ему чудилось, что их сопровождает чуть ли не весь эскадрон, а в другой миг оказывалось, что эскорт поредел до единственного солдата, и тогда Арно тревожился, не подстрелили ли еще кого-то. 

Он не заметил, как Придд жестами отдал приказы лиловым. Здоровяк Тобиас, упрямо мотнув головой, остался на месте: "У него может быть сообщник. Мы не знаем, на кого ловушка". Двое рванули верхами в объезд, расходясь в разные стороны. Один, спешившись, крался к обманчиво молчаливому проулку, еще один во весь опор поскакал на другой конец Аконы за мэтром Греалином — опытным армейским лекарем. Убедившись, что гора по имени Тобиас не сдвинется с места без него, Валентин устало распорядился:

— Возьмите в повод Кана.

Если у быстротечной сцены и был зритель, то самый главный приказ Придда остался ему неизвестен. Посылая своих людей по следам убийцы, Валентин велел взять его живым.

***

— Записка от полковника Придда, — доложил Сэц-Алан.

Эмиль, глядя на Ли, смертельно спокойного для всех других, но не для него, почувствовал, как холодеют скулы. 

— Что с Арно?! 

— Придд пишет, что его ранили, — в упор посмотрел Лионель. — В спину.

— Проклятье! — Эмиль ударил кулаком в ладонь. — Малыш сильный, он справится. С такими ранами живут.

— Придд очень сдержан и краток, — ровно, словно обдумывая прочитанное меж аккуратных строк, проронил Ли, и Эмиль, потеряв терпение, вскипел:

— Тогда почему мы здесь, оцениваем завитушки и слог? Почему не с братом?!

— Ты поможешь ему больше, чем мэтр Греалин? — полюбопытствовал Лионель. — Чем именно, позволь узнать?

— Все скверно? — тихо спросил Эмиль, и только сейчас испугался по-настоящему. 

— Мэтр опасается, что легкое пробито и пулей, и осколком ребра.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Эмиль с тоской. — Ну почему именно малыш угодил под пулю? Нас-то судьба хранила, ничего серьезного. Я, можно сказать, с седла не слезал, да и ты тоже. Неужели он расплачивается за наше везение?

— Нельзя носить фамилию Савиньяк и ожидать смерти в своей постели в глубокой старости. 

— Не смей говорить о смерти!

— Не ожидал, что ты суеверный, — поморщился Лионель.

— Зато ты себе не изменяешь, — огрызнулся Эмиль. — Я еду к Придду. К Арно, — поправился он. — Ты со мной? 

— Нет.

— Ты все-таки чудовище!

— Чудовища живут дольше, чем те, на кого они охотятся. Ты берешь эскорт и мчишься через Круглую площадь и вглубь от «Хромого полковника». 

— Есть короткий путь, — возразил Эмиль, мигом забывая о размолвке.

— Именно. В Арно стреляли посреди дня, из-за угла. Кто поручится, что он — не приманка?

— Ловля чудовища на живца? — сообразил Эмиль, и Ли кивнул: 

— Или западня для отважного рыцаря. Мы разделимся, выбирая наименее предсказуемый путь. И постарайся не возглавить кавалькаду. Не облегчай им задачу.

— Зачем ты столько артачился, удерживая меня? — упрекнул брата Эмиль.

— Чтобы мэтр Греалин не начал нервничать, когда, в придачу к полковнику, лазарет возьмет в осаду еще и маршал. Каким бы ни был вердикт, мэтр к нему ближе, чем десять минут назад. 

Мэтра Греалина они застали в комнате, пропахшей кровью и болью. Тяжелый медный запах пропитал воздух; казалось, оближи губы — и ощутишь соленый привкус. Некогда белое полотно, которым накрыли импровизированный операционный стол, уже убрали, но на столешнице темнели характерные следы — на взгляд Эмиля, их было слишком много. Дурные предчувствия заскреблись закатными кошками. Он попытался встретиться глазами с мэтром, но тот вытирал свои инструменты, неотличимые сейчас от пыточных, с такой сосредоточенностью, будто ничего важнее в мире не было. Эмиль взглянул на брата, но Лионелю, еще полнее прочитавшему молчание лекаря, нечем было его утешить. Он только покачал головой, удерживая Эмиля от того, чтобы нестись в спальню, куда отнесли Арно. Эмиль запоздало припомнил, что их приветствовали лишь дежурившие в доме младшие офицеры. Полковник Придд не явился с докладом. 

— Каковы ваши прогнозы, мэтр? — нарушил ставшую невыносимой тишину Лионель.

Тот беззвучно пожевал губами, будто смягчая жестокую правду: 

— Пуля попала в спину, прошла по низу лопатки, повредила ребро и сообща с ним — легкое. 

Эмиль крепко выругался.

— Вы извлекли пулю? — удивительно, сколько настойчивости может выплеснуться из совершенно невыразительного голоса. 

— К несчастью, не смог, — мэтр наконец решился посмотреть Лионелю в лицо. 

Эмиль мотнул головой, прося Лионеля остановить расспросы — будто печальный вердикт, не прозвучав, мог рассосаться, как кровоподтек. 

— Благодарим вас за старания, мэтр. 

— Я оставил полковнику Придду рекомендации по уходу за… раненым. Он немедленно занялся обеспечением всего насущного и сейчас находится подле теньента Савиньяка.

— Визиты не повредят Арно? — ровно поинтересовался Лионель, и Эмиль вздрогнул, осознавая с кошмарной отчетливостью, что счет дыханию Арно идет на часы, если не на минуты, и часть его отнимает у них, единоутробных братьев, чужак, каким-то чудом из противника ставший другом. И все же в глубине души он испытывал слабую благодарность Придду – за отсрочку, за избавление от страшной необходимости немедленно переступить порог комнатушки, в которой умирал их младший брат. 

— Ни в коем случае. Нужно лишь избегать бесед. С вашего позволения, — поспешил откланяться лекарь. 

Словно отступление мэтра послужило сигналом — в дверях комнаты Арно появился Придд. Эмиль оказался в авангарде, чуть не задев его плечом. Лионель задержался – то ли выслушать очевидца, то ли позволяя побыть старшим братом, забыв о чинах. Как никто зная Лионеля, Эмиль поставил бы на практичность, но Ли славился умением извлечь двойную выгоду. 

— Докладывайте, полковник, — задал он тон беседе, с интересом наблюдая, как самообладание Придда, застигнутого врасплох появлением сразу двух Савиньяков, вновь смерзается в ледяной щит. Что бы ни прозвучало за закрытыми дверями спальни, Придд нес это в себе, задетый роковым выстрелом чуть меньше Арно. Не имея привычки отводить взгляд от лица собеседника, если только это не шло на пользу разговору, Лионель не видел, что к колену Придда прилипло белое перышко. Выпавшее из подушки или перины, которые тщательно взбили, прежде чем обложить ими Арно, перо медленно слетело на пол, не замеченное никем.

***

… Валентин опустился на колени у постели, чтобы их с Арно глаза оказались на одном уровне. Арно был белее наволочки, на которой лежала его горевшая болезненным жаром щека. Волосы потемнели от испарины и, завиваясь в кольца, липли ко лбу и скулам. Он был в беспамятстве и едва ли мог что-нибудь слышать. Валентин осторожно взял его безвольную, горячую и скользкую от пота ладонь в свои, тихонько сжал пальцы.

— Нужно продержаться, Арно. Надежда есть, только она и осталась, но нам хватит. Ты же Савиньяк, ты не сдашься. Не время любезничать с дамой, даже если у нее ослепительно синие глаза. Потерпи еще немного. — Он не сразу понял, что Арно вполне осмысленно смотрит на него, а заметив, приложил палец к обметанным лихорадкой губам. — Нет, молчи. Просто поверь мне. 

Арно медленно закрыл глаза в знак согласия. Валентин ощущал его дыхание — жаркое, неглубокое, словно с каждым вздохом он прислушивался к боли в груди. Глаза, обычно сияющие дерзким весельем, потускнели, взгляд стал нечетким...

***

— Выстрелив в теньента Савиньяка, злоумышленник скрылся. Мои люди, с моего попустительства, — на худых щеках обозначились желваки, — потеряли бесценное время, будучи уверены, что проулок заканчивается тупиком.

— А это не так?

— Была найдена заранее приготовленная лестница нужной высоты, чтобы взобраться на карниз второго этажа и уйти через крышу. 

— Сообщники? — отрывисто спросил Лионель, устав от витиеватой вежливости, за которой Придд прятал растерянность и страх. 

— Неизвестны. В проулок выходят всего два окна, оба наглухо закрыты ставнями. Я распорядился расширить поиски и опросить всех встреченных за два квартала от места покушения. 

— Мои люди присоединились к вашим, но я сомневаюсь, что им отданы одинаковые приказы, — острый взгляд Лионеля сверкнул, как скрытый темнотой клинок. — Почему вы настаиваете на том, чтобы стрелка обязательно взяли живым?

Рот Придда, и без того тонкогубый, превратился в рану: 

— Потому что мне нужна его жизнь. 

Такое оружие, как искренность, редко доставали из ножен, и Лионель оценил порыв. Придд продолжил — четко, веско, словно отсчитывал шаги до пропасти:

— Кроме того, я хочу заручиться вашим содействием. Если поиски затянутся, прошу отдать мне любого подлеца, подходящего на роль стрелка — пойманного мародера, насильника или бесноватого. 

— Вы полагаете, что положение моего брата вынудит меня согласиться с вашими сумасбродными идеями?

— Оставьте мне грех надежды и расплату за все то, что он потребует, — не дрогнул Придд. 

— Я отказываюсь. — Лионель не постыдился бы подсмотреть, как слетит спесь с самоуверенного мальчишки, вздумавшего поиграть в тайны и недомолвки. Но маршал Савиньяк потерпел поражение: на окаменевшем лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Придд предвидел отказ и приберег козыри на этот случай. — Я отказываюсь передать вам даже убийцу с руками по локоть в крови, если вы не раскроете замысла. 

— Справедливо, — склонил голову Придд. — Я принимаю ваши условия. Объяснения будут даны вам немедленно, или вы станете очевидцем моего поступка.

— Господин полковник! — в комнату ворвался запыхавшийся лиловый, осекся: — Господин маршал… 

— Говорите, — приказал Лионель.

— Злоумышленник найден. Его отвезли в лес за городом, как было велено. 

— Благодарю вас. Пора, — в упор посмотрел Валентин. 

— Почему лес, а не подходящий для ваших целей подвал? — спросил Лионель, когда Придд вскочил в седло, прежде тщательно закрепив самолично принесенную из своих комнат переметную суму. 

— В лесу проще скрыть следы. 

Мориски взяли в карьер. Когда в лицо ударил ветер, Ли запоздало вспомнил, что так и не зашел к Арно. «Пусть у него будет возможность упрекнуть меня в этом».

***

Спешившись на опушке, они оставили коней под присмотром троих лиловых. Лионель знаком отстранил сопровождающих. Петляющая тропка вывела их на крошечную поляну. Над стоящим на коленях человеком башней возвышался Тобиас. Увидев офицеров, пленник заерзал, пытаясь встать, и Тобиас без церемоний придавил его к земле. 

— Благодарю вас, Тобиас. Подождите нас вместе с остальными. 

Лионель красноречиво взвел курок.

— Он нужен живым, — тихо напомнил Валентин.

— Но не обязательно невредимым, — ответил Лионель, не понижая голоса. — На простреленной ноге далеко не убежишь. 

Несмотря на исступленные проклятья, брань и лютую злобу, бесноватым пленный не был.

— Поймали, охотнички. Целой толпой обложили! — выплюнул он.

— Если бы вы, как крыса, забились в нору, прожили бы подольше, — хмыкнул Лионель.

— А мальчишку белобрысого я пережил-таки? — довольно осклабился пленный.

— Нет, вы опередите его, смею надеяться, на несколько десятилетий. Впрочем, у вас с ним все равно разные дороги: вы отправитесь в Закат, как все трусы и мерзавцы, – любезно пояснил Придд, извлекая из прихваченной сумы маленькую шкатулку.

— С особенным удовольствием сообщаю, — он на миг замолк, поднес палец к тому, что должно быть замочной скважиной, и отвел его, когда послышался резкий щелчок, – что вам отведена наиважнейшая роль в спасении раненого вами офицера.

— И спросить не хочешь, почему я ему шкуру продырявил? — негодяй все еще храбрился, хоть и понимал, что не уйдет живым с этой поляны. 

— Не хочу. 

Придд снова прижал палец к замку. На этот раз он держал его так, пока крышка шкатулки не отскочила вверх. Осторожно поставив шкатулку на землю возле пленного, он отступил на шаг, обматывая носовым платком сильно кровоточащий палец. Он не признался бы в этом и под пыткой, но уверенность, которая заставила просить Арно бороться изо всех сил и вынудила Лионеля принять условия, была основана на сумасшедшей надежде и вере в отцовскую осторожность. И лишь когда в его палец впилась полая игла и его кровь побежала по отпирающему шкатулку лабиринту, дикое напряжение на сотую долю бье разжало хватку.

Валентин сделал несколько шагов назад и встал так, чтобы не угодить под пулю, если пленный пренебрежет угрозой Савиньяка. Лионель дернул уголком рта, заметив, что Валентин собой закрывает от него шкатулку. 

Воздух над раскрывшейся шкатулкой задрожал. Медленно-медленно над ней приподнялась полупрозрачная дымка. Она вращалась, складывалась в миниатюрный вихрь, выписывающий круги между отделанных потемневшей костью стенок. Наконец шкатулка стала ему тесна, и вихрь выскользнул на землю. Наблюдая за ним, Лионель отстраненно размышлял, сколько поколений минуло с тех пор, как кто-то с таким же нечитаемым лицом наблюдал рождение Куколки Последней Надежды. Вот уже больше Круга она жила лишь в легендах, иногда – в поэмах, где обретала имя, человеческую плоть, порой — чувства, из орудия чужой воли превращаясь в добровольную жертву. Они с Эмилем так до конца и не поверили в чудодейственное средство, согласившись, что гибель на поле брани не оставляет простора грезам, лишь славе. Лионель думал, что секрет Куколок давно утерян. Оказалось, что Придды, сторонящиеся иных войн, кроме тех, что велись на полях интриг и дипломатии, сохранили его. Куколка была почти всесильна и уж точно могла исцелить безнадежно больного и поднять на ноги смертельно раненого. 

Валентин коснулся рукояти кинжала, но Лионель остановил его:

— Не нужно. Не мучайте нашего пленника иллюзией спасения. — Придд непонимающе нахмурился, и Лионель пояснил: — Если вы разрежете веревки, я уравняю шансы, выстрелив ему в ногу. У Арно нет времени ждать, пока погоня увенчается успехом. Не будьте столь трепетны, Валентин, — холодно усмехнулся он, — покушение на офицера карается смертью. Ему все равно связали бы руки и, может быть, из милосердия завязали бы глаза. 

— Но на его долю выпала беспощадность.

— Вы предпочли бы, чтобы вместо него умер невиновный в покушении? Куколке безразлично, кто ее насытит. Вам, полагаю, нет. Ну же, не терзайте свою совесть сомнительной сделкой, запишите ее на мой счет. 

Меж тем туман уплотнялся, свивался жгутами, вскидывался, опадал и вновь раздавался ввысь, клубился, обретая контуры человеческой фигуры. Словно рука невидимого скульптора лепила из сгустившегося воздуха и перламутра прекрасную статую — лицо с тонкими чертами, изящные плечи, гибкий, стройный стан. Миг — и статуя ожила: миниатюрная, хрупкая до полупрозрачности девушка по-птичьи склонила голову, оглядывая поляну. Пошевелилась, плавно повела руками, оторвала от земли маленькую ступню. Казалось, она сейчас оттолкнется и вспорхнет, подхваченная малейшим дуновением ветра. Среди тусклого умирающего дня, в обнаженном черно-коричневом лесу она будто светилась изнутри. Собственная нагота ее не смущала: она не ежилась, не пыталась укрыться от взглядов хотя бы крыльями — хрупкими и роскошными, как у бабочки, сверкающими, как у стрекозы. Она была воплощением самых сладострастных грез. Любой мужчина, забыв себя, с искаженным похотью лицом и торжествующим рыком вторгался бы в ее жаркое лоно, вбивал ее в кровать, вжимал в себя, покуда ее стройные ноги обнимали бы его бедра, подстегивая, требуя не останавливаться, брать ее сильнее, глубже. Любой был бы неутомим и ненасытен и, только что излившись, спешил бы покрыть ее груди жадными поцелуями, вновь устремляясь по горячей, скользкой от его семени тропе к наслаждению. 

Она шагнула вперед — нет, перетекла, поправил себя Лионель, — распахнула крылья во весь размах, и пленник отмер, подался вперед, рыча от натуги, поднялся на ноги, завороженный нечеловеческой красотой девушки. Лионелю не пришлось стрелять, за него все сделали основательность лиловых, на совесть связавших пленнику руки за спиной, и молниеносность Куколки. Она скользнула к пленнику гибким змеиным движением, легко толкнула в плечи — и тот кулем свалился на землю. Поляну огласил тоскливый предсмертный вой. Лионель поморщился: надо было воспользоваться кляпом. Куколка склонилась над пленником, и вой оборвался, захлебнувшись бульканьем. Приникнув к рваной ране на горле, Куколка жадно глотала горячую кровь, впивалась тонкими пальчиками в плечи умирающего, без усилий удерживая на месте бьющееся тело, прижималась все ближе, урчала, влажно, громко чавкала. Вот она ощерилась, примеряясь к ране, укусила еще раз, вырвав кусок плоти и рассыпав веер алых брызг. Распахнутые крылья мелко подрагивали, наливаясь силой, алые нити побежали по ним, обводя витражные дымчатые лоскуты. Пленник больше не стонал и не хрипел. Офицеры хранили мертвое молчание, и единственными звуками на поляне были громкое хлюпанье, влажный треск рвущейся плоти, жадные глотки Куколки. Она резко дергала головой, и зажатая в ее зубах кожа лопалась, как разрываемый надвое лоскут. Красные капельки взмывали вверх, словно крохотные, нестерпимо яркие светлячки, оседали в ее волосах. Почему-то она не помогала себе пальцами, ее ладони, как и в первый миг, мягко лежали на плечах убийцы жуткой пародией на ласковое объятие. Проталкивая в горло большой кусок, она запрокидывала голову, и тогда круглый, испачканный дымящейся кровью подбородок указывал прямо в небо. Лионель не видел лица Валентина — только закаменевшую спину и крепко сжатый кулак. 

Насытившись, Куколка отстранилась, распрямляясь одним слитным движением. Лионель бросил короткий взгляд на несостоявшегося убийцу: его горло превратилось в лохмотья. Куколка обглодала и лицо, и сквозь бахрому обрывков кожи, в дырах проеденных насквозь щек белели зубы. Валентин быстро взял себя в руки: отряхнув плащ, завернул в него неподвижную Куколку, попытался платком оттереть кровь, подсыхающую на ее скулах, подбородке, даже на лбу и висках. Лионель нашел взглядом место, где стояла шкатулка — он не отказался бы осмотреть ее в надежде проникнуть в секрет мастера. Однако резное дерево, кость и серебро превратились в труху, надежно оберегая тайну. 

Фульгаты и лиловые встретили их на полпути к лошадям. Валентин нес закутанную в плащ Куколку, Лионель шел рядом, держа пистолет. 

— Позаботьтесь о покойном, — отрывисто распорядился он. — И будьте осторожны, напавший на него зверь может быть поблизости. Он очень быстр: прежде чем я выстрелил, все было кончено. 

— Поклон, — скомандовал Валентин своему мориску. Лионель, вскакивая на Грато, оценил и выучку жеребца, и твердость Придда, не выпускающего надежду из рук. Они понеслись по сумеречному уже городу, стараясь выбирать безлюдные улицы, наперегонки с подступающей к Арно смертью. Уходя, они оставили ее нетерпеливо переминающейся в тени, теперь же она, должно быть, уже склонилась к изголовью.

***

Эмиль сидел в кресле очень прямо, как в седле перед атакой. Рядом с ним на столе медленно подергивался маслянистой пленкой горько пахнущий отвар. 

— Где тебя Леворукий носит?! — злым шепотом рявкнул он на Лионеля. — Арно уже полчаса не приходит в себя! — тут он заметил ношу Валентина и подался вперед, разглядывая высовывающуюся из складок плаща изящную ножку, всю в бурых пятнах засохшей крови. — Это все из-за девушки?! Она виновница или жертва?

Валентин бережно опустил Куколку на пол. Она пошевелилась, высвободилась из-под укрывающего ее плаща. Перед изумленным Эмилем предстала абсолютно нагая хрупкая девушка, чью высокую грудь усеивали кровавые брызги, а за спиной от сладостного предвкушения подрагивали пронизанные алым узором крылья. Эмиль узнал ее с первого взгляда:

— Куколка Последней Надежды!

— Именно.

Не теряя времени, Лионель отшвырнул подушки, которые удерживали Арно на боку. Когда он отступил, Валентин за руку подвел Куколку к кровати. Никто не знал, нужно ли что-то говорить, и Валентин просто попросил от всей души: 

— Спаси его!

Маленькая ладошка прижалась к перебинтованной груди, там, где под влажной от крови повязкой, упрямо не желая сдаваться, билось сердце. Наклонившись над бесчувственным Арно, Куколка прижалась ртом к его губам, словно хотела выпить дыхание. Не разрывая поцелуя, перебралась на кровать, оседлала Арно, легла ему на грудь невесомым своим телом. Арно крупно вздрогнул, глаза его заметались под смеженными веками, руки и ноги стали коротко подергиваться. Куколка распласталась на нем, запустила одну руку ему под затылок, обняла за плечи, обхватила ступней его ногу, уперлась коленями в кровать, чтобы вжаться еще плотнее, стать еще ближе. Замерев на миг, но не отстраняясь, она распахнула крылья, укрывая Арно полупрозрачным пологом.

— До сегодняшнего дня я не верил в их существование, — тихо признался Эмиль, не отводя глаз от Куколки.

— Редкий случай, когда чудо таковым и является, взяв свою плату, — согласился Лионель. — Валентин, ваша жертва неоценима.

— Жертва унижает того, к кому она обращена. Я поделился с Арно тем, что имел, — щепетильный Придд упустил обращение по форме, и так было единственно правильно.

***

Арно брел пустынными мрачными коридорами, а по пятам за ним клубилась тьма. В этом странном месте он не чувствовал времени, здесь не было ни солнца, ни звезд — только вереница причудливо извивающихся каменных рукавов. Он не страдал от голода или жажды, не мог пожаловаться на усталость, однако с каждым шагом его все больше одолевала слабость. Арно держался на родовой гордости и вере в Валентина. Спину рвало болью, кололо в боку, колючий воздух болезненно вползал в горло, в глазах темнело, немели пальцы. Он шатался, спотыкался, падал, царапал стены, поднимая себя на ноги, чтобы еще немного продлить мучительные блуждания — то ли агонию, то ли испытание. Давно уже пропал задор, с которым он поначалу ускользал из поджидающей за углом ловушки, пригибаясь под летящим ему в лицо сгустком мрака, лихо перепрыгивал озера оживающей черноты, отскакивал назад, вжимался спиной в стену, убегал, прятался, пятился, делал броски в сторону. Надежда тоже растаяла, осталось лишь упрямство: Савиньяки не сдаются. Иногда вдали вдруг мелькала светлая прядь, такая же, как его собственные волосы, или сверкал во тьме внимательный серебряный взгляд, — и Арно шел. Порой его, обессилевшего и измученного, словно вели сквозь мрак, крепко взяв под локоть, подставив плечо. Если ему случалось засомневаться на перекрестке, он слышал тихую, не громче вздоха, подсказку. И верил, что вдали, где осталось беспамятное тело, идет бой за него. Пусть он видел у своей постели лишь Эмиля — он знал, что Ли не отсиживается на маршальском холме, а Придд вступил в союз с Савиньяками. Все грозней и плотней сгущалась тьма, мрак вспучивался, тянулся к нему, пытаясь взять в кольцо. А потом из-за спины Арно шагнула невесть откуда взявшаяся девушка, и темнота неохотно отступила.

— А говорят, у тебя синие глаза, — улыбнулся красавице Арно.

— Не бойся, — ласково попросила девушка. На щеку ему легла нежная ладонь, девушка приподнялась на цыпочки, прижимаясь к нему грудью, и Арно встретил ее губы на полпути — пряность и соль. Поцелуй длился и длился, дурманя, обжигая, перехватывая дух.

***

Эмиль первым не выдержал затянувшегося молчания:

— Не затянулось ли… слияние? 

— Мне не попадалось подробное описание ритуала. 

Словно услышав слова Эмиля, Куколка со слабым вздохом отстранилась от губ Арно, доверчиво опустила голову ему на плечо. В теплом сиянии свечей было хорошо заметно, как потускнела, посерела ее некогда перламутровая гладкая кожа, выцвела и ссохлась, как пожелтевшая бумага старых рукописей. Обвивающие Арно руки теперь напоминали тонкие ломкие веточки, угловатые и острые. Крылья безвольно опали, поблекли, из сияющих разноцветной пыльцой витражей превратившись в пыльную паутину. К Арно постепенно возвращались краски жизни — Куколка же сникла, истончилась, от ее изящной, эфемерной красоты осталась выцветшая шелуха, пустая оболочка. В тот миг, когда Арно, не размыкая век, глубоко вздохнул, проваливаясь в крепкий сон, Куколка рассыпалась в прах, который Лионель без лишних сантиментов стряхнул с брата.

— Секрет утрачен навсегда? — спросил он у Придда. Валентин встрепенулся, выходя из задумчивости:

— Мы думали, что он исчез безвозвратно, однако Куколки еще оставались. Я осматривал шкатулку и не поручусь, что она — ровесница Куколки. Тот, кто хранил тайну все эти годы, сможет сберечь ее еще лучше, состарив изделие на добрые пол-Круга.

— Но как Куколка попала к вам? — поинтересовался Эмиль. 

— Повелителям было запрещено изготавливать Куколок, но не владеть ими. Ее мне передала сестра, — и Придд умолк так окончательно, что стало ясно: более подробных пояснений из него не вытянуть и вместе с жилами.

***

Он хорошо помнил, как Ирэна протянула ему шкатулку, на вид — изящную безделицу. Валентин тогда подумал именно так и спокойно протянул руку, чтобы принять вещицу. 

— Это Куколка Последней Надежды, — пояснила Ирэна, и он едва не отшатнулся, потрясенный и недоумевающий. — Так сказала матушка, передавая мне шкатулку при последней встрече. 

Фамильный холодный, ядовитый гнев охватил Валентина, как ледяной пожар.

— Наш отец владел таким сокровищем, а Юстиниан все равно умер?! — он отступил, спрятал руки за спиной, скрывая дрожь. 

— Когда Юстиниана нашли, он уже не дышал, — Ирэна сжала шкатулку так, что побелели пальцы. — Нам остается только верить в то, что именно опоздание стало причиной трагедии. Так будет милосерднее к памяти отца. 

— Он поступил мудро, передав Куколку вам, — неживым голосом признал Валентин. — Окажись она в Багерлее, этот секрет выпытали бы, не погнушавшись никакими средствами. И не удовлетворились бы клятвой, что Куколка единственна.

— Матушка могла бы выжить…

— Не будем об этом, — прервал сестру Валентин. Он все еще держал руки за спиной, не желая принимать шкатулку, стремясь вынудить Ирэну оставить ее себе и стать хранительницей еще одного семейного секрета.

Ирэна высоко подняла голову:

— Вы — глава семьи, но я — ваша старшая сестра. Мое решение твердо и обдуманно, я не отступлю и не поддамся колебаниям. В память о былом покровительстве в детских забавах, из сочувствия к тому, что женщина может помочь на поле боя лишь молитвами, я заклинаю вас принять шкатулку. И молю Создателя, чтобы вам не пришлось ею воспользоваться. 

— Но почему вы не пробудили Куколку, когда в Альт-Вельдер привезли вашего раненого мужа? 

Это был низкий вопрос, достойный пощечины самому себе, но Ирэна с честью выдержала удар:

— Лекарь убедил меня, что Гирке ближе к выздоровлению, чем к смерти. Но даже заяви он обратное, я предпочла бы вдовство. Я ношу его фамилию, но он — не Придд, он чужой по крови. Я оберегала этот секрет, теперь прошу вас облегчить мою ношу. 

Валентин молча склонил голову и взял шкатулку.

***

— Как мы объясним столь быстрое выздоровление Арно? — поинтересовался всегда практичный Эмиль. 

— Придется некоторое время удерживать его в постели, — хмыкнул Ли.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — страдальчески спросил Эмиль. — Нам придется его стреножить. 

— Жаль, нельзя пустить к нему в постель хорошенькую горожанку. С некоторыми это помогло бы выиграть сколь угодно времени для придумывания складной сказки.

— Едва ли возможно сочинить такую, — заметил Валентин, и Лионель задумчиво посмотрел на него:

— Было бы бесчестно перекладывать это на ваши плечи. 

— И потому вы предпочитаете эпитет «разумно»?

Эмиль прыснул:

— Полагаю, будет довольно устной… просьбы, чтобы у штабного офицера не тряслись руки, когда он станет переписывать приказ: «Любыми средствами, не считаясь с потерями, удержать в постели теньента Савиньяка!».

— Можно написать по-другому: "Обеспечить нахождение теньента на прежних позициях, препятствуя ретираде и не допуская передислокации".

— Отменно!

— Будет вам приказ, — усмехнулся Ли. — Выгадайте нам несколько дней. 

— А потом Арно вырвется на волю, и нас уже ничто не спасет!

— Сделаю все, чтобы облегчить выздоровление теньента Савиньяка, — церемонно пообещал Валентин.

— Вы уже сделали больше, чем можно было надеяться, — негромко и веско возразил Лионель. Валентин просто кивнул в ответ. Они оба знали, что память графа Савиньяка — острее морисского клинка, и ни жестокая справедливость, ни самоотверженность не будут забыты.

За окном постепенно засыпала Акона, взбудораженная слухами и небылицами больше, чем выстрелом и поисками убийцы. Утром происшествие обрастет почти сказочными деталями, и спокойствие военных только убедит горожан, что любящие посудачить кумушки сильно приукрасили происшествие. Вон же офицер, живехонек — едет на красивом коне, задорно улыбается румяным от удовольствия девицам! Какая там рана!

А сам Арно тихо и мирно спал. Он дышал размеренно и спокойно, с его лица сошла восковая бледность, заострившиеся черты смягчились. Утром он проснется и не вспомнит, как опасно близко подошел к последней черте, и никогда не узнает, кто отвел его прочь.


End file.
